What happens when Duo gets a Furby: Discontinued
by KTT-akida
Summary: Previously Written Under the Penname Elliminist.
1. Chapter 1 this is a pretty bad intro

What happens when Duo gets a Furby  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own either Gundam Wing or Furby So, no holding back, the first chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Scene 1 (shopping mall)  
  
-Enter Duo-  
  
Duo: Its hilde's birthday tomorrow and I haven't bought anything for her.  
  
-enters shop-  
  
Duo: Shoes, I don't think so  
  
-Duo enters another shop-  
  
Duo: cute chibi's! this is perfect.  
  
-Duo finds a furby-  
  
Duo: I wonder what this does?  
  
Shop Assistant: Hello miss, how may I help you?  
  
Duo: First, I'm not miss, its mr Duo to you, and second, what is this? (points to Furby)  
  
Shop Assistant: This is a hm..Furby! (gasp) I thought they were out of stock, they were really popular.  
  
Duo: I'll buy it  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Author-What danger befalls our hero Duo, what evil awaits him when he returns? Furby-I love you Heero- *o*.ARGHH!!  
  
Please Review, this is my first fic, and I need ideas 


	2. Chapter 2 Heero meets his fate

Back to the episode  
  
What happens when duo gets a Furby part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, no profit made. Gundam Wing and Furby are licensed to their own companies.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Furby meets Heero  
  
Heero enters Duo's room  
  
Heero: Messy as ever. What's that?  
  
Duo: ha ha. The perfect soldier stumped for words.  
  
Wufei: hahaha (Attempts to snip off his braid while distracted)  
  
Duo: (bashes the stealth commando with the furby)  
  
Wufei: ARGH! (runs out of the room)  
  
Heero: '_; What is it?  
  
Duo: A Furby  
  
Heero: what does it do? Is it dangerous  
  
Furby: I love you  
  
Heero: Cool. It can annoy Wufei, rival Trowa's silence and is more compassionate than Quatre.  
  
Duo: Yep  
  
Heero: Can I have it?  
  
Duo: No.  
  
Heero: (pupydog eyes) please?  
  
Duo: Its for Hilde.  
  
Heero: Hilde, Hilde, Hilde, that's all you care about. What about your promise to me?  
  
Duo: I said friend, not lover.  
  
Heero: Where's the packaging?  
  
Duo: Here. You can infiltrate the furby factory by yourself if you want.  
  
Heero: Mission Accepted.  
  
(Heero runs off in his Wing Zero custom to infiltrate the furby factory and Kidnap a Furby)  
  
(Meanwhile.)  
  
Duo: Hey guys, meet the furby I'm giving Hilde  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Quatre: Adorable. Its perfect for Hilde  
  
Wufei: It's the fluffy thing from the black lagoon that attacked me!!  
  
Everyone else: (sweat drop)  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Furby: I love you  
  
Trowa: .  
  
Furby: Please love me.  
  
Trowa: (stressed) .  
  
Furby: I know you do  
  
Trowa: (losing his self control) Please Duo, stop doing that  
  
Duo: But I wasn't.  
  
Trowa: then who was?  
  
Quatre: it's the furby's self response program.  
  
Duo: (reads instruction manual) Uh oh! This thing is not programmed to stop talking.  
  
Furby: (bloodthirsty monotone) Must kill, must kill!  
  
Wufei: Where do you get them?  
  
Duo: Here's the address for the factory, Heero's already going. (hands them a piece of paper)  
  
(Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre run to their gundams and start travelling to the factory)  
  
Duo: weird.  
  
Furby: (gets in Deathscythe Hell custom somehow and flies off in the direction of the factory)  
  
Furby: must kill, must kill.  
  
  
  
Author: What will happen to these pilots? Why are the Furby still being produced? Does anyone remember the Furby invasion 65 million years ago?  
  
Furby: We conquered the dinosaurs, and we will conquer the humans.  
  
Duo and Hilde: That's it. Furby, you're grounded.  
  
Furby: Damn. My plans are foiled.  
  
Heero: Help me Duo! Relena's lost her house keys!  
  
Relena: come to me Heero!  
  
Duo and Hilde: (sweat drop)  
  
Author: (zaps everyone into the next chapter) Till next time. 


	3. Chapter 3 The American cowboys?

Disclaimer: Don't you know who owns Gundam Wing and Furby?? Geez.  
  
Author: Well, that last chapter got some feedback.  
  
Chibi Furby with sunnies: That sure did pops  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3- The Furby factory  
  
(Heero lands at the furby factory)  
  
(Actually it's a cottage in the middle of a desert)  
  
Heero: Now if I was a Furby where would I be stored?  
  
(Tumbleweed passes through the scene as Heero makes up his mind)  
  
Heero: Of course! That cottage is a perfect hideout for the Furby factory!  
  
(Heero arms himself with his array of weaponry. Spandex, a gun hidden in his spandex)  
  
(Heero reads a signpost on the outside of the factory)  
  
Heero: Enter at your own risk, and enter through this door.  
  
(Heero opens the door)  
  
(instantly ragtime cowboy music is heard)  
  
(Heero takes a peek)  
  
(imagine this.The room was a standard western bar, except the humans were replaced with Furbies. All Furbies have a western accent)  
  
Heero: One small step for man, one damn giant leap for the furby  
  
Fubry sheriff: Now who's his critter entering the pub? (authors note: This dude sports a sheriff badge, and a whooping bushy mustache. Hee hee)  
  
Heero: (In his best western accent) Howdy Sheriff. My Name's Yui.  
  
Furby Sheriff: (lights a fag) Yui eh? Well, this is the best pub you'll see in a long time, boy. Here, let me buy you a martini  
  
Heero: Sure thing bud.  
  
Furby Sheriff: Hey bartender, gimmie a round of the strong one's, Martini to the max.  
  
Bartender: Got it (prepare the drink) (But before Heero gets the drink.)  
  
Furby Gangster: Hey look sheriff, it's the injins  
  
Heero: Injins?  
  
Furby Gang: (opens a door behind the grand piano and Red indian Furbies run towards the door where Heero stood) Get em Boys  
  
(a smoke cloud reveals the furbies are having a brawl with the injins.)  
  
Heero: Stop That! (pulls out his gun)  
  
Furby Injin Chief: Me no hurt. Me like you. Me want to get outta here  
  
(And with that the injins run off)  
  
Heero: ^_;  
  
Furby Gang: (falls over)  
  
Furby Sheriff: (sweat drop)  
  
Heero: Ok, next room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Self insertion is tempting, but I want to annoy Heero a while first.  
  
Heero: Hey  
  
Author: I could always constuct a Zechs Furby.or a Relena Furby.  
  
Heero: Eep!  
  
Furby: (blindfolded) must kill, must kill (hits the wall)  
  
Relena: Heero! Where did you leave fluffy?  
  
Heero: Fluffy???  
  
Duo: Ah! Fluffy.  
  
(Everyone stare at him)  
  
Duo: Who's Fluffy?  
  
Author: Till next time. (ZAP) 


	4. Chapter 4: The FIB? The FIA?

What happens when Duo gets a Furby part 4

Another Gundam Wing fanfic by Elliminist

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by GAINAX. However, this plot is mine! all mine! That fact can go under discussion 

Author's notes: 'Bout time I continued it. Been Reading Eva fanfics for inspiration. Still, suggestions are welcome.

______________

Wufei, Trowa and Quatre land at a shopping center. 

Wufei: Are we there yet?

Trowa: No. We are stopping by for a pit stop.

Quatre: OKAY! About time!

(Quatre runs out of his gundam to go to the loo)

(Trowa enters a store)

Quatre: (returning) Where's Trowa gone?

Trowa: (returning) Behold! The pixie stick! Source of sugar and enlightenment!

(All start eating Pixie Sticks)

Wufei: (Hyperactive) I see my future! Manufacturing these Pixie Sticks! 

Quatre: (Zero mode Hyperactive) TOUCH MY PIXIE STICKS AND DIE!!!

Trowa: (not hyperactive) Calm down Quatre…

Quatre: (still crazy) WHAT?? GO DROWN??

Wufei: (giggling like a girl) Can't swim Quatre?

Quatre: (totally nuts) That does it!! Die Wufei!!! (Uses Sandrock Custom to attempt to step on him)

Trowa: (in Heavyarms Custom) Stop it! (Laughs insanely) Wufei's mine!!!

(Quatre and Trowa fight over the right to kill Wufei)

Wufei: now's my chance. (Runs away in Nataku Custom)

(All fall into a coma before long)

(Furby Injins enter)A/N: If you don't know who these are, then you haven't read my story in order

Furby with Mohawk: Chief! I see big monster!

Furby Chieftain: We strike!

Furby warriors:  (make war cry sounds.)

(Furbies attack the Gundams to no avail)

(Deathsycthe Custom appears)

Furby: (inside Deathscythe custom)  (innocent cute tone) Must Kill, must kill, etc.

Furby Injins: Who goes there?

Shinigami Furby (as we'll call him): Hello Brothers. Call me Shinigami.

Furby Injins: GOD OF DEATH! Join us in the hunt.

Shinigami Furby: So it's all over is it?

(Shinigami Furby helps bash the Gundams)

*****

Meanwhile…

Heero Yuy: Where is this place? This is like miles underground.

(Furby miners are seen)

Furby miner 1: Intruders!

Furby miner 2: Call the guard!

Furby miner 3: LUNCH BREAK!

All Furby miners: Okay.

(All Furby miners stop ranting and head for lunch)

Heero: "_;

(Heero stops at a door)

Heero: Should I enter?

(Relena appears)

Relena: Oh HEERO! (swoons) Save me!

Heero: (running) Should.

(Heero slams the door in Relena's face)

(Relena turns out to be a hologram)  
  


SOMEWHERE IN A DARK SECRET PLACE

Relena: Heero's fallen for the trap.

BACK TO HEERO

Heero: (looks around) … 

(Furbies are running around doing jobs. On one wall is a sign bearing the intials FIA: Furby Intelligence Angency) 

Furby in black 1 (FIB 1): Who goes there?

Heero: I come in peace.

Furby in black 1 (FIB 1): I see

Heero: I would like to adopt a Furby.

Furby in black 1 (FIB 1): You know Furbies aren't just toys?

Heero: ???

Furby in black 1 (FIB 1): Follow me.

(Heero follows FIB 1)

Furby in black 1 (FIB 1): Here is the processing plant where we create the physical shell of the Furby.

(Robotics create a Furby as they watch behind glass windows)

Furby in black 1 (FIB 1): And here Furbies are being implanted with their user, the true furby.

(A chibi furby is seen entering a furby model)

Heero: I get it.

Furby in black 1 (FIB 1): So you are willing to take the task?

Heero: Yes.

(FIB 1 and Heero enter what looks like a nursery)

Baby Furby: (cute looking) Adopt me!

Baby Furby 2: Take Me!

Heero: So Kawaii…(cute)

Baby Furby 3: (puppydog eyes) Please?

(All the baby furbies look at Heero with puppydog eyes)

Heero: They're super Kawaii…(cute)

Relena Furby: (appears) Please take me! (looks really cute)

Heero: ARGH!

Baby Furbies: ARGH!

FIB 1: Where did this come from??? It's a spy!

(Heero and FIB 1 draw their guns)

(Heero and FIB 1 start shooting the Relena Furby)

(Hundreds of FIBs appear out of nowhere and contain the premises)

SIREN: THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVACUATE THE PREMISES! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

(Outside the Nursery Furbies are running wildly)

FIB 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20: (surround Relena Furby) Don't let it escape alive!!! (Start shooting)

(After the dust cloud clears)

Remains of Relena Furby: …………(twitch)…………

(A Computer Chip pops out of the Relena Furby)

FIB 1: It was a robot??!!!  
  


FIB 2: They dare mock us??!!!

IN RELENA'S SECRET HIDEOUT 

Relena: Blast! My plan was foiled! (laughs evilly) Heero! You will be mine! 

-----------------

Author: That's the fourth instalment of "What happens when Duo gets a Furby". Don't worry. Duo is still going to become a main character. I just wanted to finish Heero's main chapter.

Zechs: Why don't I get a part?

Author: Because you're in Mars with Noin, remember?

Noin: Zechs? C'mon! Lets go back!

Author: Maybe I'll send some Furbies on an expedition to Mars…

Zechs: Done!

(Shake hands)

Heero: (enters with brow twitching) HOW COULD YOU!!!

Author: Maybe a few more might take out the stress.

Heero: LET ME AT THEM! LET ME AT THEM!

Author: (points to his left) Here they come.

(Relena furbies charge in overwhelming numbers at Heero)

Heero: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Email a response to elliminist@hotmail.com 

RETURN TO ELLIMINIST'S GATE OF INSPIRATION  



End file.
